


Apologies

by killerweasel



Series: And So It Goes [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Lunch with Sandalphon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Series: And So It Goes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Apologies

Title: Apologies  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Aziraphale, Sandalphon  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Hastur/Ligur/Michael  
Word Count: 809  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Lunch with Sandalphon.

"You know, when Heaven and Hell said they would leave us alone, I didn't expect to be meeting with angels and demons every few days." Aziraphale glanced down at Crowley. The demon was sprawled on the couch with his head on the angel's thigh. "That being said, it's interesting to see how they're starting to change."

"Don't forget, we're supposed to have lunch with Sandalphon today. If he doesn't apologize for punching you before the world didn't end, I'll be throwing him out on his ear." Crowley's lips curled back in a silent snarl.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit uneasy about being alone with him. He's always been... I don't know. He's not like the other Archangels. And he really did enjoy turning all those people into salt."

"I'm amazed he wasn't included in the Fallen. I've heard things about him Down Below. Even Hastur spoke about him in a weird tone." With a sigh, Crowley sat up. "Speaking of Hastur, Ligur sent me a video last night. I had to destroy my phone and get a new one. Let's just say I now know far more about the sexual relationship two Dukes and an Archangel have and I will never be able to unsee it."

Aziraphale started to say something, saw the look on Crowley's face, and snapped his jaw shut. While part of him was curious, he also didn't want to know what Michael did with her demons. He cleared his throat. "Are we meeting him at your place or going out to eat?"

"The thought of Sandalphon being in my flat gives me the creeps, so I'd much rather go out. Besides, he probably won't try anything if we're in public."

\---

"You're going to take this the wrong way, but why that corporation? The other Archangels are..." Crowley made a wiggling gesture with his hand.

"Beautiful?" Sandalphon smiled, showing his golden teeth. "Looking the way they do, they get noticed. Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, and some of the others would stand out in a crowd. But no one sees me. I'm average."

"Well, I was going to say you look like a Mafia hitman."

"Crowley!" Aziraphale kicked the demon under the table.

Instead of getting angry, Sandalphon sat back, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I do look like that. And considering the things I do, his description is fairly accurate. I'm the one they use to punish, to smite. I'm the one they call on to get answers. I'm the closest thing to a demon you can be without Falling and I'm fine with that."

"You're the one who punches angels in the stomach." Crowley dodged Aziraphale's second kick. "Don't kick me. He never apologized."

"You're still upset about that? It was months ago and I didn't hit him nearly as hard as I could have. I'll apologize if you apologize for getting me discorporated in Germany." Sandalphon laughed at the confused expression on Crowley's face. "'Hand over all your valuables and no one will get hurt!', and then one of the idiots you were with instantly made you a liar by stabbing me in the chest. You knocked him unconscious before running into the woods."

Crowley's eyes widened. "Oh, right. That was when I hung around a group of highwaymen. They weren't supposed to harm anyone, just steal things. Fine. I'm sorry you were murdered by a human."

"And I'm sorry I punched you, Aziraphale."

"Apology accepted." Aziraphale's smile was almost blinding. "And here comes the dessert cart. I hope they have those tiny chocolate cakes." He wiggled in his seat.

\---

"Gentlemen, I'll admit, this was far more enjoyable than I expected. I will pass on seeing a film. Not a fan of going to the theater. Some moron always has their cell phone on or won't shut up and I get the urge to smite them where they sit. Unlike my fellow Archangels, I have far more experience with being down here. I've seen the good and bad of humanity up close and personal. I think what you're doing, trying to get them to branch out, do new things, is a noble pursuit and I wish you the best of luck." Sandalphon reached out, patting both of them on the shoulder. "I hear you've already managed to make Hell slightly more tolerable for those who live there due to Gabriel's happiness."

The Archangel moved a few steps away and then vanished with a snap. Crowley rubbed his temple. "He's got to be one of the oddest angels I have ever met."

"I agree, my dear." Aziraphale reached out, taking Crowley's hand. "I say we go to the movies. I would love some of that buttery popcorn."

"You know, we can just buy popcorn, you don't have to sit through a film if you'd rather relax at home with a book."

"Even better!"


End file.
